


Acting Out

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Spoiled Brat Rhys getting his way, Teasing, as usual, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "Rhys let out a strangled whimper as Jack appraised him with a steely glance, running his broad hand over the pretty fabric of Rhys’ shirt—a light turquoise, delicately embroidered over with slightly darker patterns of paisley. He cast his eyes over the boy’s entire outfit, now that it was under his hands, feeling Rhys’ breath quicken against his thighs as Jack ran his fingers over his spine.'Oh, will you look at this…' He stroked his hand, feeling every little bump of Rhys’ vertebrates. 'Is this what you’ve been buying with daddy’s money, sweetheart?' "————Rhys goads Jack into punishing him for "misbehavior."





	Acting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a gift on Tumblr awhile back. Realized I never posted it here! Enjoy.

While Jack checked up on Hyperion’s financial status almost daily, he only looked up his personal accounts about once a week. It was stupid to try to steal from or sabotage Hyperion, but even  _stupider_  to steal from Handsome Jack himself, and considering he had some of the best anti-fraud protection that his heaps and heaps of money could buy, he didn’t worry himself too much about it.

He was relaxing in his office one Friday afternoon, mind already swimming with plans for the weekend. He had already toed off his shoes underneath his desk as he idly browsed his accounts on his tablet, his other hand cradling a delicate crystal glass full of a fine bourbon from his office’s liquor cabinet. He felt like a rich motherfucker as he checked on his transactions from the week, his back facing the glorious, glowing view of the city of Helios in early sunset, expensive alcohol settling warm in his belly. Expensive alcohol that he nearly spat out all over the equally expensive tablet screen when he came across a  _massive_  charge on his personal card that he knew he hadn’t made. Jack swallowed his booze painfully before setting the glass and tablet down and yanking out his wallet from his pocket, flicking through the various cards and trying to find the heavy, bright gold one he reserved for only select personal purchases, only to find it  _missing_.

Jack’s brain quickly jumped to the worst conclusions, before he methodically slowed himself down and tried to focus on who even had the opportunity or the  _balls_ to not only use his money, but also steal his personal card straight from his wallet—and then realization hit him like a meteor.

He tossed the wallet towards half-full glass and grabbed at his tablet, quickly messaging Rhys with an expression confused between a scowl and a wolfish grin.  _Ooooohhhhh_  if Rhys really was the one who had stolen from him, then he had a  _lot_ of plans for his sassy little sugar baby.

Rhys texted him back that he would be up to Jack’s office promptly, his usual mix of emojis and proper punctuation not belying that he knew anything about  _why_  Jack was calling him up. But Rhys was a clever little thing, more than just an air-headed gold-digger who wanted a slice of Jack’s money and an assful of cock—not that he  _didn’t_  want those things, but still.

Jack spread his legs and leaned back into his chair with a leathery  _creak_ , retrieving his glass of bourbon from the desk and waiting for the kid to bumble his way up to his office. The taste was thick and acrid on his tongue, his mouth and brain humming as he downed the liquor and settled with playing with the glass, sliding it around in its own condensation until there was the electronic  _beep_ indicating that someone was outside of his office. Jack mashed the button under his desk and the doors slid open, revealing Rhys’ tall, lanky form as the young man strode into his office.

“What’s this all about, Jack? I was having lunch with my friends, so this better be important.” There was that  _lip_  again. Rhys had always had a bit of a bite to him, ever since they had first met, but his latent catty insubordination wasn’t anything like they’d had between them in the past. Jack narrowed his eyes and watched as Rhys crossed his arms and canted his hips, acting more like a spoiled teenager than a grown adult.

“Well?”

Jack growled at the young man’s insolence, leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk and dangling the glass from his fingers.

“ _Well_ ,” Jack mocked in a voice higher than Rhys’ own register, “you want to tell me why I have a $7,000 dollar charge on my personal card, Rhysie?  _And_  why my personal card is missing?”

Jack’s mouth twitched as he watched Rhys’ eyes widen, the boy’s tongue flicking anxiously over his lips. He watched as Rhys tried recovering with a bratty huff and a roll of his eyes, but the slight coloring to the boy’s cheeks didn’t leave Jack’s notice.

“How am I supposed to know that?”

“Bullshit, Rhysie. I know you did it, so why don’t you just come clean?” Jack shot back, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a watered-down sip before bitterly smacking his lips and resting it back down.

“Come to think of it, you’ve been getting a  _little_  out of hand recently in general. Talking back, refusing to come over when I tell you to…and you called me during a meeting with Torgue when I specifically told you I was busy….why  _are_  you acting like this, kitten?” Jack growled as he kept playing with the glass on his desk, turning it in a wet circle as the light from the sun behind him danced on the crystal.

“Ohhh, I don’t  _knooooow_. Maybe if you just gave me what I wanted, Jack, I wouldn’t have to do it myself.”

By now, Jack knew the whole canon of Rhys’ behaviors, and he knew that if the kid was acting outside of that, then he must be planning  _something_. Rhys was smart, and knew how to act to get what he wanted from men twice his age and with three times as much power, but Jack was  _smarter_.

Sure, Jack was going to give Rhys was he wanted, but only because it also benefited Jack. And he could easily keep the upper hand while satisfying Rhys’ whims.

So, with his eyes still fixed on the boy’s pouting glare, Jack wheeled his chair back away from the desk, reclining with his legs spread out as he pointed down to his lap with a firm hand.

“All right, that’s enough,” Jack growled. “Come here, Rhys.  _Now_.”

He saw the boy worrying his pink lips, eyes flitting about anxiously before Jack pounded his glass on the surface of his desk, causing Rhys to jump and flit forward. As soon as the young man was close enough, Jack’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, yanking Rhys forward until the boy’s legs nudged into Jack’s knee. Jack pressed his other hand on Rhys back, bending him in half over Jack’s lap with a growl. Rhys let out a strangled whimper as Jack appraised him with a steely glance, running his broad hand over the pretty fabric of Rhys’ shirt—a light turquoise, delicately embroidered over with slightly darker patterns of paisley. He cast his eyes over the boy’s entire outfit, now that it was under his hands, feeling Rhys’ breath quicken against his thighs as Jack ran his fingers over his spine.

“Oh, will you look at this…” He stroked his hand, feeling every little bump of Rhys’ vertebrate. “Is this what you’ve been buying with daddy’s money, sweetheart?”

He grasped Rhys belt between two fingers, yanking the man’s pants down over his ass in one swift movement. His eyes widened as his boy’s ass came into view, the fat pale cheeks of his ass squeezed in a pair of delicate, sparkly aqua panties. Jack barely suppressed a groan of pleasure, trying to keep the confident, dominant exterior up a little longer—he  _was_  supposed to be punishing Rhys after all. Still, he let himself run his hand over the smooth skin of Rhys’ ass, hooking his finger underneath his panties and pulling it taunt, liking how the fabric dug ever so slightly into the boy’s soft flesh.

“Well, I do like when my special boy wears such pretty little surprises but…you’ve still been  _bad_ , kitten, and I gotta punish you.” Jack purred, feeling Rhys shudder as he snapped Rhys’ panties back against his skin. The older man smirked, raising his hand aloft before bringing it down  _hard_  on one of Rhys’ supple cheeks.

The cry that tore from Rhys’ mouth when Jack spanked him was pure music to the man’s ears, ringing through his whole body before pooling in his crotch. He rubbed his fingers over the red mark against Rhys’ ass, before raising his hand and again smacking it against his cheeks.

Jack could hear the toe of Rhys’ heeled boots slide against the floor as his body jerked with each slap. Rhys panted whenever Jack took a moment to appreciate the reddening skin on the boy’s ass, raising his head with a questioning whimper that quickly turned into a pealing cry as Jack smacked him even harder. The man’s rings bit into Rhys’ flesh with every slap, creating an even darker mark at the core of the the bright red smack.

Jack wasn’t going to let up, continuing to spank Rhys’ ass raw and drawing the most delicious little mewls and gasps from the young man. Even when there was a buzz at the office door, Jack didn’t let up, inviting whatever poor peon had to speak with him in. Rhys tried to stifle a low whine and curl up around Jack’s lap, but the man continued to smack the boy’s ass even as he spoke to the red-faced employee, who stammered out his request for a few moments before cutting himself off and quickly excusing himself back out the door.

Rhys let out a pathetic whimper, hiding his flushed face even as the door clicked shut, leaving him and Jack alone again. The CEO peered down at the boy draped over his lap, his bare ass marred with evidence of the spanking. He could feel Rhys getting hard against his leg, soft little pants coming from the young man’s mouth as he rutted with every slap from Jack’s hand, every red mark and bruise left on that pale round flesh.

Finally, Jack stopped, resting his hand against the boy’s ass, rubbing with a newfound care as Rhys whimpered at the friction against his tender skin. Rhys had finally started to go limp in Jack’s arms when suddenly the man was wrenching him upright. Rhys moaned out in pain as Jack settled him onto his lap, only for the young man to be shoved forward, stumbling on his shaky legs before he fell against the edge of the desk.

Jack was up and pressing against Rhys in an instant, his hands holding the boy’s hips against the edge of the desk as his eyes raked up and down Rhys’ form. Rhys draped himself over the surface of the desk, chest pressed against the desk’s surface as he lay there, tired and sore but still so  _needy_. He pressed his fingers against the fine wood and rocked his hips forward, trying to rub his clothed cock against the edge of the desk even as Jack held him firm.

Jack peeled the lacy blue panties away from Rhys hole, dragging his tongue over his own thumb and forefinger before jamming both appendages into the young man’s ass. Rhys let out a strangled noise of pleasure and pain as Jack works into him without mercy, spreading his fingers inside of him as Rhys clawed at the desk.

“J- _Jaaack_ , please—“

“You’ll get lube if you’re good, kitten. Hang tight. Heh.  _Tight_.” Jack snickered as he shoved his fingers in deeper, making Rhys’ heels slide uselessly against the floor of his office. Jack idly cupped the man’s bruised asscheek, stroking over the swollen flesh with an appreciative eye.

“Beg for it, baby. Come on. Beg me to use lube on you. Make me believe you really are sorry for being a sassy little thing and spending daddy’s money like that.” He added another dry finger into Rhys’ hole, relishing in the pained whimpers that came from the boy as Jack roughly stretched him out. Rhys turned his head, looking back at Jack, his mouth hanging open with the pink of his tongue peeking beyond his teeth. His cheeks were bright red, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as they rolled up to meet the CEO’s hungry gaze.

“ _Please_ , Jack….I’m s-sorry, daddy, please, f-fuck me!” Rhys moaned out, voice broken by little pants and hitches wrought by Jack’s harsh, dry movements in and out of his ass. The older man narrowed his eyes, curling his fingers inside of Rhys before roughly ripping them out of his ass and shoving him harder against the desk as he scuffled around in one of the drawers, pulling out a crushed tube of lubricant.

Jack deftly drizzled lube over his cock, sliding the shaft between Rhys’ soft cheeks and slicking up the area around his hole. Rhys clenched his ass tightly, trying to keep Jack’s cock pressed up against him, wanting more and now and  _inside_. To his pleasure Jack didn’t wait much longer, grabbing fistfuls of Rhys’ ass and spreading him wide before easing the fat tip of his cock into the young man’s hole.

Rhys let out a loud cry of  _yes_  as Jack finally slammed deep inside of him, filling him up with one rough thrust. He dug his fingers into the desk, arching his belly against the cold surface as Jack started up a brutal pace, fucking the boy hard and making his heavy desk rock and scrape against the floor.

Rhys whimpered and panted heavily, hoarsely calling out  _yes, yes, more_  as he was thrust hard against the edge of the desk. Jack’s hips slapping against his tender and bruised ass hurt, friction stinging the flesh torn by Jack’s ring as the older man’s skin rubbed up against it.

Rhys didn’t last much longer, not with all the buildup and teasing from the spanking. He soon let out a high-pitched cry as he rutted against the desk, legs wobbling as he came all over the glossy surface. Jack didn’t let up, pinning the boy’s boneless body by the neck and fucking him through the oversensitivity of his orgasm until he swore and knit his eyebrows together, burying himself deep inside of the boy as he filled him up with cum.

Jack kept his hand heavy over Rhys’ neck as he slowed his breathing, letting the orgasm wash over him before settling warm and content in his stomach. He chuckled, gradually relaxing the iron grip on the nape of the boy’s neck, his fingers slating through Rhys’ damp locks.

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” Jack shook his head, running his other hand through his own sweat-soaked hair. Rhys laughed, turning his head to the side and sending the older man a mischievous look that danced on his fucked-out face.

“Mmmm, you’ve been  _soooo_ busy lately, I had to do  _something_  to get you to notice me.” Rhys smiled smugly and closed his eyes as he nuzzled against the cool surface of Jack’s desk, before cracking one eyelid back open. “And I know how much you can’t resist ‘punishing’ me.”

“Is that so?” Jack chuckled, slowly tugging his cock out of Rhys’ ass, resting the shaft against him as spent cum drooled from the tip. “So, have you learned your lesson yet, pumpkin, or do I have to hammer it in a  _little_ harder?”

Rhys’ face cracked into an eager smile, his eyes sparkling with lust as his shifted his hips against the cock settled against his bruised ass.

“I’m not so sure…I think I need a little more for it to really  _sink in,_  you know?” Rhys rubbed his rear against Jack’s cock, biting his lip as he felt the man’s spent cock twitch again in interest.

“So what do you say, daddy?”


End file.
